Dusk Make Out
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: As dusk started to fall at Snow Mountain, Bodi and his partner Darma were just enjoying the closing lights while the sun was still shining in the view and the breeze blowing around them. After gazing over the view of the beautiful sunset, both of them began to engage themselves with an act so amorous that they ever wanted to do since the day they meet each other long ago. One-shot.


Within the grassy mountain terrains of Snow Mountain, Bodi was just sitting on a patch of green, ankle-high grass that was located not far to his own house. With the guitar in his very own paws, he sat and watched the coming of dusk as the sun started to sink towards the ground and the skies around him dims in the next seconds passed by. While he adored the view, Bodi didn't know that his closest band member Darma was standing behind him. Grinning, she silently approached him and as the mastiff lowered his body to lay his back on the grass, the vixen's eyes looked straight into his very own.

'D-Darma?'

'In the flesh! How are ya, Bodi?'

'I'm...I'm feeling great. Anyway, what are you doing in here? I didn't know that you're going to visit here.'

The vixen giggled.

'Well. I just wanted to because I started to love this place. It was so tranquil for me.'

'Tranquil enough to create a new song that was on your mind?'

Darma laughed a bit.

'Sort of.'

Bodi laughed with her as well. The fox then sat on the grass beside him.

'Angus was heading to Hong Kong along with Germur tonight, Bodi.'

'Really?'

'Yeah.'

'Ain't you going to join the trip with them there?'

'Nah. I don't mind on that for now. I have other plans.'

'I see.'

Darma then looked at Bodi.

'What about you, dude?'

'Me? Well. I wanted to stay in here for a bit. Just going to help my father out on some chores for the village.'

'Looks like both of us were even then.'

'Yeah. We surely was, dear.'

Both of them then watched the sunset that was before in their very eyes. The sunlight mesmerized the Tibetan mastiff and the vixen while the breeze blew through the grass and their furs. Bodi then chuckled.

'What a great view of the sunset there. Right, Darma?'

'Yeah.'

Darma sighed a bit. She then turned her head to face him.

'Hey, Bodi.'

'Hmm?'

'Can you close your eyes for me, please?'

Bodi went curious.

'Why would you asked me to close eyes for?'

'Please, Bodi?'

The canine nodded slightly and he did what the vixen asked. As he closed his eyes, he then could feel something soft touching on the surface of his lips and his chest. Opening a eye just a little bit, he could Darma kissing him while she was placing her paw on his chest. The kiss makes Bodi giddy with affection and he let the vixen continue her sweet kiss. When she finished, Bodi opened his eyes and he looked at her beautiful eyes that were gazing at him.

'D-Darma.'

The vixen silences him by placing a finger on his lips. She then crawled towards his body.

'Hush, my adorkable Bodi. Let me soothe you up some more.'

The fox places her paws on the back of his neck and she grinned maliciously before kissing him dead-center again on his own lips. Bodi's eyes widened in surprise as he finally realized that his band member was now kissing him for real.

'Oh God. This feels so...good.'

His mind started to be drowned with passion and when he closed his eyes in pleasure, he places his paws on the side of her face and hip. Darma yelped in pleasure.

'Your touch is tickling me, dude!'

Bodi smirked as Darma grinned back at him. Both of them then continued their passionate make out. The two spend a few more seconds kissing each other but the seconds that passed by seems to be like minutes. After they make out amorously for a few yet tantalizing minutes, they broke their kissing spree for air. Bodi and Darma were both panting with one another while they could still feel the taste of each other's lips.

'That's was...Wow.'

Darma giggled at him and she places her paw on top of his other paw.

'What a kisser you are. I wish we could enjoy that a bit more longer.'

Bodi let out a sigh of relief and a relaxed look on his face.

'Yeah. I also wish that it would be longer since I love the feeling of your soft lips.'

'Oh. Thank you, my adorkable mate.'

As the mastiff looked at the vixen's smirk with a smile, the sound of a bell was echoing from within the village's walls. To Bodi, it seems that it was a roll call of some sort.

'I guess there's something going on in the village.'

'Let me join you, dude.'

'Sure thing, girl.'

Bodi stood up with a guitar on his paw. He then hands out his other paw at Darma and the vixen took hold at his paw as she was helping by Bodi in making her stand up from the grass. With his paw still holding at her paw, the male canine smiled.

'Come on, my dear. Let's head back.'

'Alright, my sweet rockstar.'

As the fox giggled, Bodi grinned at her. Both he and his girlfriend then started to run happily towards to the village.


End file.
